Composite arrowheads have been proposed which utilize two separate blades usually made of spring steel and which are inserted together at right angles by means of interlocking slots. Various devices have been proposed for holding the blades in assembled relationship with one another and with the supporting shaft but these have usually proven to be expensive to manufacture and not entirely rigid and secure in their fastening function. Furthermore, they have been difficult, if not impossible to remove from the game without damage to the arrowhead and have also been difficult to disassemble for sharpening or repair purposes.
Examples of the prior art devices of this general character are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,017 issued Apr. 20, 1954 to Selent et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,766 issued Dec. 17, 1957 to Stockfleth; U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,894 issued Apr. 8, 1958 to Henkel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,372 issued Oct. 20, 1959 to Neri; U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,247 issued Nov. 10, 1959 to Doonan; and U.S. Pat No. 2,685,055 issued Aug. 10, 1954 to Peltz.